


More Than a Duty

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Character Continues Canonical Perilous Activity Despite Pregnancy, Protectiveness, pregnant Davos Seaworth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Stannis is surprised when Davos returns pregnant from a long separation.





	More Than a Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



Stannis again went to the window but _Black Betha_ was no more visible than she'd been five minutes before. He sighed. He would not rest until he was certain Davos was safely returned from Orkmont, but he was finding worrying for one's husband to be a wearying thing. 

He gripped his left hand with his right, feeling the press of the wedding band. It still seemed unreal that he should be married, given that he had not seen his husband in six months. 

All inside of a month, his marriage to Selyse had been annulled in the Faith due to his inability to produce an heir and he had been shuttled carefully into a marriage to a man so as to remove him from the marriage pool. With Davos, it would surely not be a problem if his seed was worthless.

He frowned and turned away from the window, now fearful of how Davos might receive him. They had been married barely a fortnight before being separated for the duration of Balon Greyjoy's rebellion. The truth was, he wanted to see Davos. He'd valued his company long before they were married and now that they were… 

He swallowed hard. He hoped Davos would want to go to bed with him to mark their reunion. He did long for him, if he was honest. He had never enjoyed bedding Selyse, not the least because their union had not been fruitful. They had been awkward together, too, never quite succeeding in giving each other pleasure. Davos had been patient and gentle, never frustrated when Stannis fumbled. Stannis found he was looking forward to potentially exploring more of what could be got up to in bed with Davos. 

He opened the door to the bedchamber he'd claimed for himself. He had exiled Lord Farwynd to captivity in a tower, and while he had not brought himself to do the same to Lady Farwynd, he was not displeased at this because this meant Davos would be obliged to share his bed. 

He hoped. 

He paused, his eyes fixed to the counterpane as he tried to keep his thoughts from running roughshod over his logic. The military situation, the report of Old Wyk would take priority. 

Stannis went back into the other room and its window, hoping perchance to see a sail emblazoned with a black ship with an onion on its sails. 

**

Davos could find no place to ease his anxiety, save the deck, so the deck was where he was. There were surely those among the crew who believed that someone in Davos'… condition belonged belowdecks and out of sight, even if he was the captain of the ship and it was putting in to port. 

But staying belowdecks would do nothing to ease his worry about presenting himself to Stannis for the first time in his present condition. 

He glanced down at himself as if something might somehow have changed, but the swell of his belly was plain to see. He rubbed it absently, as he had come to do in the past few weeks. He was past the point of hiding it, and he was certain the men around him knew. He regretted that could not have told Stannis before now.

He was with child. 

Davos kept his eyes fixed firmly at the horizon, trying to will away the lingering nausea. It had lessened significantly from what he'd felt when they'd first set out to quell Balon Greyjoy's rebellion, the fact of his seasickness being his main clue that he was pregnant. 

_And my husband has no idea._

Davos himself had had no idea that he could even bear a child—his da had borne him, but Davos had not an inkling that he could do the same. He had certainly been with enough men in such a way that if it was to happen, it might have. And, of course, his da had died giving birth to Davos' sister when he was just seven, too young to even think of babes of his own, and he had been sent to sea, so he had not been able to ask him questions. 

His memories drifted back to that sunny day in the sept when he and Stannis had been wed. Stannis' usual gruff manner belied a shyness and awkwardness that Davos first saw when Stannis met him at the entrance to the sept, stiff in his wedding clothes, looking, for the first time since Davos had known him, terrified. 

Davos had not relished being a pawn—if that was what he was—but he liked Stannis and was willing to marry him for his own sake. And if being married to Stannis had meant sharing his bed as well as his counsel, so be it. Stannis had proved to be an eager lover, and Davos had hoped they might ease back into the routine they'd established before they'd been parted.

This complicated things immensely. 

"Ser?" Young Alyn Estermont, Stannis' cousin, who had been ordered to attend Davos as his squire, appeared at his elbow. "They are ready for you to go ashore."

"Thank you, Alyn." Davos wrapped his too-large cloak around him and moved toward the gangplank. 

The castle at Sealskin Point was located on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea, reminding Davos of a much diminished version of Storm's End. Unlike Storm's End, the docks were directly below it, making the keep accessible by a set of steps cut into the rock. Davos thanked the gods he was not so far along as to find this a challenge.

It was, in fact, a pleasant climb and Davos enjoyed one last breath of fresh air as he tried to figure out what he might say to Stannis when he saw him. 

He was completely unprepared to round the curve of the cliff stairs and come face to face with his husband barreling down. 

Stannis took a step back, his arms going out to steady Davos, though there was no risk of his falling. He gripped Davos' elbow firmly, looking down at him as though amazed to see him. Davos' eyes drank him in as though his throat were sorely parched—his windblown hair a bit longer than the severely short haircut he had had at the wedding (Davos found he liked it), his plain roughspun clothes hanging on him as though he had lost weight, his eyes as blue as ever like the point at which sea meets sky. 

"Davos," he said, pulling his hand back and nodding abruptly. 

"My lord." Davos pulled his cloak tighter around him. He did not want Stannis to see here, of all places. 

"Shall we go up?" Stannis turned and began climbing, as there was no room for him to allow Davos to go ahead of him. Davos was glad to escape his gaze for at least a little while longer. 

**

Stannis' heart hammered in his chest and it was not purely from the exertion of the climb. Part of him desperately wanted to see Davos, to pause here on the steps and kiss him; another part of him wished to go back to his refuge high in the tower and not come out. 

Once they'd mounted the stairs, he strode across the courtyard, cloak snapping behind him, trusting that Davos would follow. He did, of course.

The inside of the castle felt dark and stuffy once the heavy oak doors had closed behind them. 

"Up here," he said, barely glancing over his shoulder before climbing the stairs. "We must share quarters. If you object, alternate arrangements can be made."

"I would be pleased to share with you, Stannis." 

Hearing Davos say his name sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine. He opened the door, ushered his husband in, and shut it behind him. They would have a few moments together before the business of the end of the war needed to be undertaken. 

At last, he turned to look at his husband.

There was something different about Davos, though he could not put his finger on exactly what. His long hair was tangled around his shoulders from the wind, and his thin form was swathed in a cloak much too large for him. 

And yet, he was handsome. Stannis' heart fluttered. His husband was handsome.

"How have you been?" he managed, realizing words would be required. 

"I have been tolerable." Davos' shortened fingers clutched the edge of his cloak. 

"Take off your cloak." Stannis suddenly realized they'd been standing awkwardly, still right by the door. "Make yourself comfortable."

Davos seemed to hesitate for a moment, before releasing the wool he held tight, his fingers going to undo the cloak pin, which Stannis noted was the wedding gift he'd given Davos. 

And then Stannis saw why he had not wanted to remove the garment. 

"Davos—" He could say naught but his husband's name. 

Davos was looking down at the rushes. He still held his cloak, but the swell of his belly was obvious. It made Stannis' heart hammer all the more. "I'm sorry, my lord. I—"

"Davos, I did not know you could…" Stannis cleared his throat, unable to utter the phrase _bear a child_. It was supposed to be impossible. _I could not. Davos could not._

Davos' hand rested on his abdomen. "I did not know either, in truth. I… never had cause to suspect, though my own father bore me." He looked down again, and Stannis wished he wouldn't. "It has been long enough that I thought if I could, I would have had a child by now…"

 _And you thought I could not get one on you_ , Stannis thought bitterly. 

"Davos," Stannis repeated. He longed to take a step forward and draw Davos into his arms but he could not make himself do so. 

"I am sorry, my lord, if you feel deceived in any way. I am as surprised as you are. But…" He swallowed hard. "I should like to keep the child." 

"Of course." Stannis finally found the power of speech. "You must keep it. It will be my heir. It is—" _It is what I have always wanted._ He stumbled over the words, ones he thought he would never speak and those he still could not. "It is our child, and while I did not think our marriage would result in this… it is _usually_ the point of marriage."

"Yes." 

"What do you need?" he asked urgently, conscious that he had now made his pregnant husband stand before him, climb those infernal steps, fight a war for him. "Do you want to sit down?" 

Davos obediently sat in the nearest chair by the fire, still holding the bloody cloak. 

Stannis reached forward and seized it from him, folding it awkwardly. "What else do you need? Food? A maester?" 

Davos smiled, making Stannis' heart skip a beat. "Not right now. I've been attended by the maester who traveled with Ser Barristan's forces. There is nothing to worry about." His smile turned sheepish. "I apologize for your shock, Stannis, but _I_ knew quite early have been well-attended." 

Stannis relaxed somewhat, but did not feel entirely at ease. He felt it was some failure as a husband that he had not been there from the earliest. 

He seemed to making an effort not to touch his belly, which made Stannis' gaze all the more drawn to it. He was wearing a tunic that was only slightly too large for him, which made his state obvious—Stannis reminded himself to see about procuring more clothes for Davos. "It did not seem appropriate to trust the news to a raven in a time of war. I wanted to tell you in person that you will have an heir." He smiled again, and Stannis thought there could not have been a more perfect sight in all the known world. "You will not have so long to wait now." 

Stannis dropped to his knees on the rug before Davos' chair. "Thank you, Davos." He took Davos' hands in his. "I will do all that you ask, give you aught that you need."

"Thank you, Stannis." Davos leaned forward and kissed him, brushing his hand through Stannis' hair fondly. "I feel much better now that we are together again." 

**

Stannis had taken the news better than he'd hoped, and after his long journey, Davos was ready to allow himself to be waited on, though he normally felt deeply uncomfortable relying on servants. He was grateful dinner was brought to their quarters, meaning he did not have to go to the great hall, though the crowd he would have had to show himself before was small. 

_Nothing compared to what we will have at court_ , Davos thought, as he dragged his spoon through his trencher. His nausea was completely gone, being replaced by ravenous hunger; he hoped Stannis had not noticed him consume the chief part of their meal. 

"You need not share the bed if you do no wish it," Stannis was saying. He had not stopped speaking for much of the meal, telling all that would need to be prepared once they returned to the capital, all the family traditions they would be expected to perform once the new Baratheon was born. "We have only the one bedchamber but I do not mind sleeping on the couch."

"You will not sleep on the couch," Davos said briskly, tearing off part of his trencher. He had eaten everything else, so he might as well eat that. "We are a married couple and can share a bed." He paused. "As you recall, we did so to great effect before."

"Indeed." Stannis' gaze came to rest on Davos' belly, his cheeks going scarlet. "Are you finished?" 

Davos quickly swallowed the rest of his trencher; it did not escape his notice that Stannis had not eaten his. "Aye. And ready to retire, if you are. I have had a long journey." 

They spoke no further as they went into the bedroom. The fire had been built up and the bed turned down, which made Davos more nervous than he'd been on their wedding night. 

He undressed slowly, unsure of whether to make an advance or wait for Stannis to do so. On the few occasions they had slept together before their parting, Davos had been the one to initiate things, against Stannis' blushing awkwardness. 

Now, though, he could not be sure if Stannis would be interested in him in his present state. 

He glanced over at Stannis. His night shift was already on and he was climbing into bed awkwardly, as though trying not to look at Davos. 

Davos had no compunctions about looking at him, but he said nothing until they were side-by-side in the bed. He wanted Stannis, he was sure of that—too many lonely nights had given him wild fantasies. He tried not to take it personally that Stannis hadn't had the same thoughts. 

"Good night, Stannis." Davos leaned in hesitantly and was rewarded with a kiss, though it was disappointingly chaste. 

He rolled onto his side, unable to settle into a comfortable position. Beside him, Stannis lay on his back, his hands folded on his stomach, as though purposely keeping from touching Davos. Davos studied him, wondering what he was thinking, wishing he had the courage to ask.

**

The days on Old Wyk had been long and dull before Davos' arrival; after his arrival, they changed notably only because Stannis kept thinking about him. Of course, he'd been thinking about him before, but now his presence was maddening. Without Davos there, he had had vague, unspecified thoughts about taking him to bed. Now his thoughts were dangerously explicit. 

He could not do that to Davos in his present state, though. He did not wish to harm him or the child; perhaps Davos would not be interested in _that_ when he was already pregnant and the act could do nothing useful. 

And so, he lay very still beside his husband all night, endeavoring to take up as little of the bed as possible for it seemed to take Davos some time to get comfortable and he did not wish to be an obstacle to that. 

And as he lay there, he had inappropriate thoughts about kissing Davos' mouth, his neck, his belly, his thighs, all the way down to taking his cock in his mouth. 

Stannis felt himself redden in the dark as Davos slept peacefully beside him. He ought not to be having these thoughts even if they were about his husband. 

And when he did slip into sleep, he had dreams even more shameful than the thoughts he'd allowed himself while conscious. 

**

If Davos had had a choice in where to carry and bear his child, he might have done it at Storm's End. He knew he and Stannis had no right to it, but he had grown fond of the place in the months he'd stayed there from when he'd brought the onions to when Stannis had set sail to put Dragonstone under siege. 

Next to that, he liked Sealskin Point. He was quite conscious of the fact that they had displaced Lord Farwynd and his family, but he found he liked the castle. It wasn't too large, and more importantly, it was by the sea. 

And so, he'd taken up exploring, sometimes even climbing down to walk along the beach. He had decided he would do this until it became impossible. He didn't know what Stannis thought of it, and was only glad he hadn't said anything to stop him. 

But he knew Stannis was watching him.

Each day, he saw him at the window, as Davos was going or coming from the castle, though he clearly thought he was fast enough at stepping away that Davos did not see him. 

One day, however, when Davos was met with rain on his way back, Stannis remained scowling at him from the window. 

_Not at me_ , Davos reminded himself. _He is just as like to be scowling at the rain for daring to fall on me and our child._

Stannis was at the door when he returned to their chambers. 

"Would you like to come with me next time?" he asked, accepting the proffered towel and preventing Stannis from saying anything else. 

Stannis cleared his throat. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" 

"Yes." Davos said firmly. "The maester recommended exercise for the babe to lie properly when it is born."

Stannis nodded, not about to question the wisdom of a maester where babies were concerned. 

"And I would like to spend more time with you." He looked to gauge Stannis' reaction. "We have had precious little time for just the two of us."

Stannis frowned. "That is true." 

Davos took his hand, slotting their fingers together, noticing Stannis' reddening face. Gingerly, he brought Stannis' hand to his lips and kissed it. "But now that the rain has brought me inside—did you have plans for the rest of the afternoon?" 

"No." The tips of Stannis' ears went red to match his face. 

"Then I thought we might amuse ourselves." He kissed Stannis' fingertips and then his palm and his wrist, gingerly nudging his sleeve up. He hoped his intentions were clear.

Stannis pulled back. "Davos, do not feel obligated. I am not… I am not like my brother, so blinded with lust that I cannot attend to your comfort above all else."

"I'm not feeling obligated, Stannis. I want this. You are my husband." He paused. "But if you do not wish to… when I am in this state…" 

Stannis said nothing, and Davos winced inwardly at what his ultimate answer must be. He should not have asked if he didn't want to know the truth.

Still wordless, Stannis opened his arms and pulled Davos close. Davos' heart skittered. They had not touched like this since his arrival on Great Wyk, and he had not known how much he longed for his husband's arms. He closed his eyes, resting his head on Stannis' shoulder, not caring about the roughness of the buckles of his doublet. Stannis' grip on him tightened and he pressed his lips to Davos' hair.

"Davos," he murmured. "It was not about not wanting you. When I said I was not _blinded_ by lust, I meant that literally. I am all _but_ blinded by it." 

Davos felt himself shiver.

"I waited for you, wanted you before you were even here." He was speaking slowly as though the words were a struggle for him to get out, and Davos did not lift his head, thinking that Stannis might prefer to not have to look him in the eyes as he said all this. "I want you just as much as I did on our wedding night—more perhaps because of our separation. I confess I have become very fond of you, Davos."

Davos did look up at him then. Stannis' jaw was tight, as though he was afraid to show too much, to let what he was saying reflect in his face. 

"Stannis…" Davos knew what a struggle those words had been; he was not about to make him say more. Gently, he reached for Stannis' cheek with shortened fingers and guided him down into a kiss. 

Stannis needed no more encouragement. The kiss deepened and he ran his fingers through Davos' hair. 

"I didn't want to inconvenience you," he said, when they broke apart. "I thought you might be… tired."

"If I am inconvenienced or tired, I will tell you," Davos said with a smile. "But right now…" 

Stannis kissed him again firmly, a bit more forcefully that he had been wont to do before. Davos was hardly aware of them making it to the bed, was only aware of undoing the laces of Stannis' doublet, a seemingly unending row before he was able to push the offending garment out of the way. 

Davos paused to explore each inch of newly-exposed skin, all that he had just begun to explore before they had been parted. He skimmed his fingers over Stannis' bare chest, sparsely covered in dark hair, kissing his way down until it seemed prudent to remove his trousers. 

"Your turn," Stannis said abruptly. Davos stepped back, almost shamed, but the hunger in Stannis' eyes told him otherwise. 

Stannis pulled the loose tunic he'd been wearing for lack of anything better up over his head. 

"You are amazing, Davos."

"Having a baby is hardly unique, Stannis." 

"And yet, it makes you no less amazing." Stannis knelt and began to unlace his trousers; Davos closed his eyes in anticipation of the sweet relief that was soon to come. "Let me do this," he murmured, hands moving slowly over Davos' swollen belly. "Let me show you what I've longed to do."

Davos' cock was already hard when Stannis took it in his mouth, sucking eagerly. Stannis had been an eager pupil the last time they'd been together, and Davos could see he'd taken what they'd learned together to heart. 

Before long, he was climaxing, weak-kneed, and Stannis did not bat an eye at swallowing Davos' seed. 

"Now to bed," he murmured, raising Stannis from his knees. They were far from done and the afternoon was still young. 

**

Now that Stannis knew Davos was perfectly willing to continue their marital relations during his pregnancy, they had something to fill their days with. He accompanied Davos on his daily walks, helping him pick his way over the rocks, sensing even before Davos could ask that such actions had become somewhat awkward due to his growing belly. He knew Davos was hardly near the end of his pregnancy, which only filled him with more anticipation of the months they had together before they welcomed their child into the world. 

Their walks gave them hours to talk about it, what they would do, what their hopes were. _A sailor. A scholar. A healthy babe. Steffon for my father. Elysa is beautiful, or Shireen._

The raven's arrival shattered their domestic tranquility. 

"We are to return to the capital," Stannis said after reading the missive. "My brother bids us to bring his fleet back." It felt almost personal, as though Robert could have known how happy he was and had set out purposely to ruin it. It was ridiculous—Robert could not even know Davos was with child—but he could not dismiss the feeling, irrational as it was.

"We are to go back together?" Davos asked uncertainly. 

"Naturally," Stannis said gruffly. "With you in your condition, you can hardly be expected to—well." He looked down, scratching the back of his neck. How could he admit that the idea of Davos and their child being out of his sight drove him mad? "I do not like to leave you. My uncle will remain here, and you will come with me." 

Davos looked visibly relieved. "Good. I would not want to be alone, however much I suspect the maester won't like me traveling."

Stannis frowned. He had thought of that, too, but he wasn't about to voice his concern. Though he would still worry. He could not stop worrying, for both his husband and the heir he carried. 

"Will you be well on the journey?" He tried to keep his voice level so as not to betray his concern and appear stifling. 

"I was well enough on the journey here." Davos' smile was wry. "And before that, I was doing as I did in my smuggling days, sailing my little boat in and out of coves. I was pregnant then."

Stannis' heartbeat quickened at the image of Davos putting himself in danger. He ought to have been there for him. "Aye. So you did." Stannis' lips twitched. "Forgive me, Davos. I am still surprised you are with child."

Davos reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I need give no forgiveness for you have caused no offense. I am surprised, too, and I knew longer than you." He paused. "Perhaps it would feel more real for you if you could feel the child move?"

Stannis' eyes widened. "Feel the child move?" He had known it was possible, but even with all their intimacies, he had not thought about _when_ it might be possible. 

"Here." Davos rose from the breakfast table and came around to Stannis' chair. "He—or she—tends to become rather active when I eat. I have felt the movements for a while now, but I think it may be enough that you can feel now." 

Tentatively, Stannis laid a hand on Davos' belly. He could feel nothing beneath the roughspun of his tunic and Davos carefully moved his hand.

And then Stannis felt it, light but firm—a solid, clear kick. 

"Oh!" He could not stop the foolish sound from leaving his mouth. Davos gave a knowing smile and Stannis tried not to feel so self-conscious.

This was his child.

Their child. 

"Another kick!" He could not keep his composure. "A boy, surely." _A strong boy, with the Baratheon look._

Davos laughed and kissed the top of his head. "A girl would kick just as strongly."

"You are right." Stannis leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Davos' belly. _A strong girl, with the Baratheon look. With Davos for a father, a girl will know her way around a ship as surely as a boy, so she must be._ "I will be happy whichever the child is."

"Truly?" 

"Aye, truly." He found himself unable to take his hand away. "A boy or a girl could be my heir." _Davos has many lowborn ideas, but that one is not a bad one._

He did not want to get too far ahead of himself—for once, he would savor his happiness. Davos smoothed his hair. Yes, they had to go back to court, but at least he had something that would not make him feel inadequate when compared to Robert.

For now, he was content. 

**

Davos was conflicted about their removal from Great Wyk. The more prudent part of him desired to go quickly to the capital so that he would have all the comforts of King's Landing when it came close to the time at which he would deliver his child. The other part of him, the less prudent one, wanted to stay forever on Great Wyk, where he and Stannis could walk arm in arm by the sea.

It was at least a comfort to him that they had a long sea journey ahead of them. That would accord him a little more private time with Stannis, however cramped it would be. He felt home aboard ship and had spent the earlier part of his pregnancy there.

He was not unconscious of the stares, however, as he boarded _Black Betha_.

"There can be no shame in being with child," Stannis reminded him. "You are married, and it is far from unheard of."

"I know." Davos did not share that his worries mainly stemmed from the fact that conception had obviously occurred so closely to their parting that the child's legitimacy was sure to be questioned by some. That Stannis had not was a credit to him, but Davos was aware how unusual he was for a man of his birth.

"You didn't have to do this," Davos said, once they were shut in their cabin. 

"If you don't wish me here, I will go back to _Fury_. I would never dream of usurping your rights as captain."

"It isn't that," Davos said quickly. "I am happy to have you at my side. But I would not wish to have you neglect your duties because of me."

Stannis brushed Davos' hair back from his shoulders and kissed him. "You are my first duty," he said. His kisses trailed down Davos' neck. "You carry my heir." 

Davos smiled. Once Stannis had gotten over his earlier compunctions, their lovemaking had become ever more frequent. Stannis seemed to especially relish Davos' changing body, and he showed this now by running his hands over his swollen belly. 

"I hope you will have room for me in your bunk," Stannis murmured against his neck. 

"We will simply have to find out." 

**

Stannis had told Davos that he would not interfere in his captaincy and had meant it. It pleased him to see Davos at work, patrolling the deck and giving orders even while one hand rested absently on his belly. Stannis, though he was not captain even on the _Fury_ , felt rather extraneous. 

This allowed him plenty of time to be alone in his thoughts which had lately turned to how they would be received in King's Landing. He looked forward to telling Robert of Davos' condition, and proving the indeed, he _could_ father a child. After having been made the laughingstock of court, to return with proof that he had (in nearly no time, at that) impregnated his new husband! He smiled at the thought. For once, he would have something he could point to that he had done, contrary to Robert's doubts.

And keeping an eye on Davos was more than enough to occupy his time. 

"You are overtaxing yourself," Stannis said one day when Davos had finished dealing with a dispute among the crew. "You have a first mate. Let him do some work."

"I know. And he does plenty for me. But certain demands are made of the captain." Davos pressed his hand to the wall, shifting his weight off of one foot. He looked deeply uncomfortable. 

"Come," Stannis said brusquely. "Rest." He seized Davos' elbow and guided him into their cabin, trying to be as gentle as possible while still being insistent, for truly, Davos would not allow himself to rest if it was left up to him. He did not like to be forceful, but occasionally one needed to take measures. 

Stannis bade Davos sit and settled himself at his feet. "How do you feel?" 

"Perfectly fine." 

Stannis narrowed his eyes. He could see the weariness in Davos' features as well as anyone. He ignored Davos' words and began to remove his boots.

"Stannis—"

"Why did you seem to have difficulty standing just now? You were not comfortable."

Davos looked as though he was considering denying it but shook his head. "Because my feet hurt."

"Then let me help you." He pulled Davos' boots off and began rubbing his swollen feet. He watched Davos' face intently for any sign he was causing him any discomfort and was pleased to see his features relax into contentment. 

"Thank you, Stannis." 

Stannis rose, taking both of Davos' hands in his. "I cannot bear a child, so you are tasked with it. The least I can do is help you, for I cannot ease your burden any other way."

Davos acceded to this, and Stannis gladly set himself to doing squire's work for the rest of the voyage, keeping to Davos' side to fetch and carry things, especially food and water for Davos when he found himself so busy that he neglected to pause for meals. 

"A storm is coming," Davos said, in one such evening, as they stood on deck, eating a supper of hardtack and saltpork. 

Stannis popped the remainder of his biscuit into his mouth. "Then we must get below."

"Stannis," Davos said warningly. The sky was yet clear; Davos only knew because of his long time at sea—and pregnancy seemed to have improved his sense of smell, which was useful for this, if not so much when he came near a privy. 

"I'm sorry." Stannis kissed him quickly. He rested his hand on Davos' belly, pleased to receive a kick in answer. "Your father is the captain and must see to his duties," he told the baby. "Perhaps you will like the sea, too." 

Davos laid his hand over Stannis'. "He or she had better, for we are hardly ever far from it." 

Stannis brought Davos' hand to his lips. "Aye. Though do not take that as directive to give birth at sea." 

"I shall try not to." Davos kissed him one last time, and they parted to perform their own separate tasks. 

**

Davos had been at sea for much of his life, but no sailor could ever be completely assured of the rhythms and moods of wave and wind. To have thanked his new sense of smell for its early warning was sure reason for the sea gods to send the storm hard and fast. This was how he found himself struggling up the rigging to take in the sails long after he had sent the rest of the crew below. 

When he had sent his men to safety, as he usually did as captain, he had not considered how his new body might encumber him in doing his duties. 

"Yes, I know," Davos said to the child who he could have sworn was currently doing a jig on his bladder on purpose. "I will be sure to tell your father he was right." 

He inched his way further upwards, wrapping his arms about the rain-slick yardarm. Wind and sea spray whipped at his hair. He had never before feared that he might fall while climbing aboard ship, but he had never before attempted it while pregnant. 

But the sail was stuck, and there was no one else who could free it.

He inched closer.

"Davos!" 

Davos looked down, and his heart sank at the sight of Stannis just a few feet below. He was clinging hard to the rigging and looked as much in distress as Davos felt. 

"Stannis, go back down!" He could not have borne it if his husband was lost overboard because of him. 

"No." Stannis' stubbornness was perceptible even through the driving rain, and Davos had a sudden vision of what it would be like to parent a three-year-old who took after his or her sire even a little bit. "I vowed to help you when you needed it. And you need it."

He had nearly made it to Davos, and he began to feel better about Stannis' chances of making it up the rigging. He may not have looked natural doing it, but he must have seen sailors all his life. Together, they unhooked the sail and got it down to the deck. 

"Come." He took Stannis by the arm, for he looked more shaken by the experience than Davos faselt. Together, they half walked, half slid to the hatch. As soon as he had pulled it securely shut, Davos pulled Stannis into his arms.

"We are partners in this venture, are we not?" Stannis murmured into his hair. 

"Yes." Davos pulled him down into a kiss, surprised at his own desperation. He remembered his marriage vows, unprepared as he'd been to make them at the time. It had extended long before their marriage, though, hadn't it? They had each always shared their strengths and met any task together. 

"I love you, Davos. I do not mean to imply you cannot take care of yourself." He cupped Davos' face. "I worry for you and for our child."

"Our child is fine." And indeed he could feel the baby shifting as if nothing had happened. He brought Stannis' hand down so he could feel for himself. 

"Good." His shoulders visibly relaxed. "We must get dried off." He led the way back to their quarters and saw Davos into dry clothes before changing himself. 

They sat on the floor as the ship pitched and rocked beneath them. It was easier than attempting to lie in the bunk and Davos settled between Stannis' legs as Stannis dried his hair. 

"If I had my druthers," Stannis said, working the towel through Davos' damp locks, "we would stay here forever."

Davos smiled. "Aboard ship?"

"Is that such a bad life?" In the flickering light from their one lamp, Stannis' smile was wry. "Have you forgotten your smuggler's life?" 

"For birthing and raising a child it isn't ideal. Besides, I should think your brother the king will want his master of ships back. Not to mention his fleet." 

Stannis wrapped his arms around Davos from behind. "Then I suppose we must truly go back to the capital." 

"With something to look forward to." 

"Aye." Stannis' hands came to rest on Davos' belly. "With something to look forward to." 

"And if we must take sea voyages in the future…." 

"Then our babe must become used to the sea." 

Davos smiled and settled back against Stannis' chest. That sounded wonderful indeed.


End file.
